Antidote
by Chandini95
Summary: Mid BD/AU: Jake vows to kill Edward if Bella doesn't survive her pregnancy. So when her body rejects the venom, Bella is left hanging in the balance between life and death whilst Edward snatches their baby and runs. Jake gives Bella the antidote, he gives her life but it comes with a price. Will she be able to save her child from Edward's selfishness before it's too late?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: THE ANTIDOTE **_

_**So I've been reading a lot of Post/BD stories lately and this just kind of came to me. It's my little bit on the side so I don't know for sure when I'll be updating, just as it comes to me I suppose.**_

_**I really hope you guys leave your thoughts in a comment/review to let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM. I own nothing and make no profit.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

'

'

'

"Ugh!" Bella complains as Rosalie sets her down on the couch again.

Rose chuckles and covers Bella with a blanket. Alice flounces into the room and takes over from her sister, tucking in Bella's feet and legs. Rose sits in the armchair and Alice plops down Indian style on the floor by her feet.

"I swear to god! If I have to pee again-"

"You will in a half hour exactly." Alice cuts her off and then her face falls into a frown. "Oh. Well, now I can't see anything again."

She rubs her temples.

Bella pats her protruding belly and giggles, "EJ, stop blocking Auntie Ali. You're giving her a headache."

Alice sniffs and glares at the door and Rosalie pipes up from the couch, "The last hour she's been getting you on your own in little bursts. She's blocked _now_ because the Dog is on his way in."

Right on cue the front door bursts open. Seth walks in first, drops a kiss to Bella's forehead, winks at vampires and heads to the kitchen.

Jake arrives next. Bella's heart jumps as a huge smile graces her face. "Jake!"

He cracks his usual sunny grin, "Hey Bells, how's it going?" And then he pokes Alice's thigh with his bare foot. "Move it Psycho." Alice hides a smile as she moves onto the next couch.

"It's Psychic actually. And a 'please' would have been nice." Alice counters. Jake blows her a kiss.

Rosalie snorts disgustingly and Jake leers at her. He gently picks up Bella's feet and sits with them in his lap. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Bella says, not going into too much detail. Esme walks in holding a plate piled high with omelettes, bacon and a glass of orange juice. She smiles sweetly at Jacob who takes the food with a 'thanks'.

Jake starts to inhale his food and Bella grimaces. Esme kneels beside Bella's head and strokes down her limp hair, "Anything for you sweetheart?"

Bella feels a blush stain her cheeks as the room goes silent. The only sound is from Jake eating his food. He stops and puts down his fork then glances sideways at Bella. "Go ahead, Bells. I just won't look."

She feels a little guilty but the rumble in her stomach makes up her mind, "I'd like a cup of-"

The door bursts open again. "Looks like I'm right on time, huh Belly?" Emmett strolls through the living room with a red cup in his hand. Bella wrinkles her nose at the unfortunate nickname Em has given her since she got pregnant and _huge_ but holds out a hand gladly.

Esme stands and hugs Emmett and then makes her way out.

Emmett picks up Rosalie and sits back in the armchair with her in his lap. "Don't worry about what's in there either. Ed thought we should give the animal stuff a go, so it's mountain lion."

Jake mock-gags and Emmett guffaws. Before Bella can ask, Edward appears at her head. He dips down and kisses her on the lips- a rarity these days. His long fingers slip a straw into her cup and he helps her drink.

Bella slurps from the cup as quietly as she can. From the corner of her eye she can see Jake grimacing. "If you don't like it you could always leave." Edward says menacingly.

Jake huffs, "Sounds like a plan to me." He removes himself from under Bella and then walks out of the room. Bella reaches a hand out towards him and as if he felt her he turns and gives her a small version of his sunny smile.

"Don't worry Bells, I won't go far." He winks at her and she relaxes once more.

And then catches Edward's frown and blushes in embarrassment. She sighs as she takes a drink and Edward wraps another blanket around her before taking Jacob's place.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he croons.

Bella smiles, "A lot better now." She tips her cup up at him. "How was your hunt?"

He nods and Bella knows it's a closed subject. She finishes her cup and leans over to set it down on the table. A hand appears and ferries it away for her.

Edward grasps her left hand in his and rubs at her bare wedding finger, her rings kept slipping off so she'd decided to put them away until she could wear them again. "Carlisle's setting up for another ultrasound. Jasper is helping him."

Bella frowns, "Do you think we'll be able to get him on the sonogram this time?"

The rest of the family make their way out and Bella is glad for the privacy. Rose trusts Edward enough now to leave them be. It's too far along for Edward and Carlisle to even try anything.

Edward shrugs, the motion looks strange. _He _looks strange. Nothing like the well-groomed, marble-like Adonis she'd first met. She almost snorts, she doesn't look the same either.

"How are you, Edward?" Bella asks softly. A nurturer by nature, it pains her deeply to see him hurting this way. Knowing she is the cause, but she holds onto the hope that once he has their child in his arms, light will return to their lives.

He swallows thickly, again his actions seem strange. And then he huffs out a laugh, "I should be asking you that."

Bella rolls her eyes, "I'm _fine. _I just want you to be- ah!"

She bends over on herself as excruciating pain rips through her.

Immediately Rosalie is at her side, "Bella?" her tinkling voice rings with worry.

Bella pants through the pain as cold fingers poke and prod her, "Another rib I suspect." She recognises Carlisle's soothing voice. "Stand back now Edward, Rosalie, let me examine."

She opens her eyes from where they were clenched shut and reaches a hand out to Rose. "Bella I just want to examine your ribs…"

"No." Bella says, breathing heavily as she meets Carlisle's eyes. The pain in her abdomen heightens as EJ rolls over and Bella bites her lip against a scream.

"Love please. Tell us where it hurts, what you are feeling. Let Carlisle do his job." Edward's frantic voice makes her nervous.

She shakes her head as a pressure on her bladder becomes imminent. "Rose. I have to pee. Help me…"

The blonde vampire looks stunned to silence. Her large golden eyes are frozen in fear but slowly she nods. She places a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Let me take her Ed. I'll be careful, I promise."

Edward blinks once, twice and then moves back so Rose can get to Bella.

Slowly Rosalie lifts Bella from the chair. Bella groans softly as the change in position shifts things around. She can feel her control slipping. "Rose, can I walk?"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Bella." Rosalie pauses as the bottom of the stairs.

Bella huffs, "Please, I just need to. Can you let me down?"

In a rush Edward is at her other side, "Rose…" he warns.

She sniffs, "I've got her Edward."

And then Rosalie helps Bella stand on her feet.

Edward and Rosalie both hold out their hands as if to catch her but despite the pressure on her bladder Bella is fine to stand.

She smiles triumphantly and places a bony hand on the rail.

"Whoa Bells, is that safe?" Jake's warm voice floods her and she turns to smile at him over her shoulder.

"I'm good." He nods and watches her for a moment.

All of a sudden she wants to cry, to mourn; for what she doesn't know. She just knows that she feels that way.

"Bella are we going or not." Rosalie says beside her but the words have no bite as they once would have.

"Going…" Bella lifts one socked foot to take the first step… and screams as her body contorts and a river of blood gushes from her.

Frantic shouts fill her ears as she becomes woozy from the pain that seems to be ripping her abdomen open and she feels herself falling. Edward's cool marble hands catch her before she can hit the ground.

She blinks.

They're upstairs. Carlisle and Edward are talking in a fast pace whilst Rosalie lays her down on an operating table and rips the clothes from her body.

Images flash before her eyes as she fights to stay conscious- fights to safely deliver this baby that she's literally giving up her whole life for.

She can see them so clearly, her and Edward, her mother, Charlie, the Cullen's, the Pack… Jake…

And then he's there, whispering in her ear as she floats away… to nowhere…

'

'

'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one, review please. should I continue? Hugs, Chand x**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thank you for your response to the first post. Like I said in that chapter, this is kinda a side project for me and updates will be scarce. I wrote this chapter 3 times and each time wasn't happy with it so I hope in this version I've conveyed their feelings well and the scene is believable. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this, anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this and leave a comment to let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p>Jacob sinks to his knees with his hands braced over his ears. Carlisle barks out commands, Blondie and Edward bicker, medical tools clatter but all he can hear is the erratic beeping of the heart monitor<p>

Inside he is raw.

At such an emotionally heightened time the wolf is clawing for release. He can feel his body vibrating violently and his eyes heating up to yellow – he's on the brink of the change.

He wants to phase, needs it. But he _can't._

"Jacob… Jacob…"

Jake blinks rapidly, surprised at the burning wetness that leaks from his eyes.

_She's dying… Bells is dying…_

"Jacob!" the static voice calls again. Ice cold marble clamps down on his right shoulder and in an instant he attacks.

He slams Edward into the drywall on the other side of the room. Plaster cracks and rains around them as he growls rabidly. His whole body tenses, all of his strength and control siphons into that one hand clenched and flexing around the leeches neck.

Edward doesn't fight back. He just stares, with those dull dead eyes.

Jake's jaw clenches tightly as he fights to loosen his grip.

Suddenly the heart monitor stops.

Jacob's body freezes allowing Edward to break out of his grip and rush back to Bella.

"Rosalie, inject the morphine. Edward, get ready for delivery." Carlisle frantically yells orders as he performs careful compressions on Bella.

Jake's gaze is locked on the doctor in horror. He catches his eye, "Jacob, I need you to remain calm."

He's shaking again.

"Take over the compressions!" Carlisle says and then turns away again, "Rose! More morphine!"

Jake heads to the operating table.

Bile rises in his throat as he takes in the site of her battered body, gushing unhealthy amounts of blood. He forces himself not to look at anything but her face. He's crying again.

Carlisle pushes Rosalie out of the way.

The blonde vampire watches the scene hungrily. It's obvious how much she cares for the baby.

Carlisle comes up beside him, "Again Jacob. I need her breathing steady and stronger."

Jacob panics on the insides, his wolf howls inside of him but outwards he's calm as he carries out another set of compressions. Carlisle encourages him, coaching him until there's a steady beeping of the monitor again.

Bella's eyelids flutter along with her heartbeat.

"Hold onto her hand Jacob, distract her and yourself." Carlisle says.

He does as he's told and grabs up Bella's freezing cold hand in his own. He stares at her face. Her eyes roll beneath her lids, she focuses and then they close again. He hopes she saw his face, saw that he is here with her.

His thumb brushes over her pulse and the cold scar on her wrist over and over.

Mentally, he begs her to stay alive.

The doctor once again pushes Blondie aside.

She hisses at her adoptive father but keeps her gaze trained on the monstrosity visibly rolling over in Bella's abdomen.

His mind conjures up one question, "How do you plan on delivering it?"

Edward steps up beside him. "The skin is half vampire-half human. Normal tools won't cut through, our kind's teeth will."

Before Jake can digest the horrific information, Edward lowers his head. The ripping sound of her flesh as well as the pungent scent of blood permeates the air.

He turns his head with a gasp and watches as Bella's eyes snap open and her mouth opens. She tries to scream but no sound escapes.

One of his hands leaves hers to stroke down her matted hair.

Again the sound of breaking skin fills the air. He tunes out Carlisle's frantic shouts and tries hard not to vomit as splatters of blood splash against his skin.

There's silence. Even the vampires don't speak.

And then… The loud cry of a baby shatters the illusion of peace.

Jake's whole body jerks at the sound and more importantly the sound of another steady heartbeat joining its mothers.

Everything that happens next is a blur. Jake's vision slows down until the scene before him plays out in slow motion.

He backs away from them, dropping Bella's hand as he goes.

He catches Blondie's triumphant smile, Carlisle immediately attending to Bella's wounds and then he just stares.

Jake's back hits the wall.

Edward wraps their baby in a blanket and presses the bundle to Bella's chest.

Her mouth forms one word, "Baby…"

"Our son." Edward clarifies.

_Son. A boy… the baby is a boy._

His mind registers this slowly. The vampires ignore him, Bella ignores him.

The baby cries out once again and Edward soothes it, it twists and turns against Bella's chest.

And then it opens its mouth, revealing two lines of perfect little white teeth and bites down on Bella's chest.

She screams out.

Something inside of him snaps and he charges forwards to kill the motherfucking demon spawn.

Rosalie intercepts him. The blur of her body knocks him back.

He can't stop the momentum as his body crashes into floor to ceiling window and it shatters around him. Shards of glass fall onto his skin, digging and pricking, he's bleeding everywhere but there's no pain greater than what he's feeling inside.

Jake stands from the mess unsteadily and shakes out his body, ridding himself of the errand glass pieces. He tries to grab after Blondie as she flees the room with the monster clutched in her arms.

"Jacob no!" Carlisle yells, stealing his attention for long enough. The baby and Rosalie escape unscathed. He can hear that thumping heartbeat disappearing down the hall.

"There was no venom! No venom! You promised to protect her Jacob, honour that promise!"

Jake's whole world crumbles as the meaning becomes clear. Carlisle nods, "The bite was harmless. It's Bella; her heart is failing."

Carlisle doesn't give him a chance to react. Edward makes mewling noises at the back of his throat as his hands flit over Bella's jerking body.

The doctor shoves a tray at Jacob.

Five long syringes filled with a shimmering liquid are set on it. His stomach recoils as he eyes the doc.

"Venom, we need to begin the change."

Edward stops Carlisle with a hand on his shoulder, "She's not strong enough."

Carlisle shoves away from his adoptive son and digs in the first syringe right over her heart.

Jake's whole body cringes as her heartbeat fades even more.

"Edward begin!" Carlisle commands. "It's either this or she dies." Jake drops the tray and lunges for Edward. He grabs the psycho vampire by the shoulders and shakes him.

"Motherfucker! Save her now!" he screams until his throat is raw.

In the next second Edward is back by Bella's side.

Jake ignores the leeches pained expression as he dips down and bites Bella's neck at the juncture.

Her whole body jerks off the bed and her eyes roll.

"Continue!" Carlisle shouts. He injects Bella over and over while Edward bites her neck, her chest, her arms, anywhere he can reach.

"Jacob, I need you to begin compressions, we need a strong heartbeat for the venom to start working." Jake immediately snaps to attention.

He performs mouth to mouth, feeding her the air from his lungs and then lifts away to pump against her chest. Edward works next to him, biting the crease of her arm and then skimming up to bite her neck again.

It works.

Her heart thumps stronger.

Jacob gasps as the effects of the venom begin to changer her before his eyes. The smaller cuts heal up over her body and her fresh wounds seem to heal. All of Edward's bite are now translucent silvery scars.

He glances up at Carlisle. The doctors looks relived, "It's working and she's beginning to change."

Edward sinks to his knees, his shoulders shake but he can't cry real tears. Jake cries for the both of them. He cries for the life she's lost.

At a more human pace, Carlisle begins to clean up. He glances briefly at Jacob and then at his son. "Go Edward, go to your son."

Bella's husband heaves himself up and leaves the room.

Jake has no idea what to do with himself. All the fight in him from the past weeks was for nothing. Bella had always told him she'd been changed but in his mind he thought he'd be able to save her. He'd failed her, and not only her but himself, her father, her mother, all the people that cared for her.

"I'm sorry." The doctor whispers.

The fading heart monitor overrides all else. Jake sits back on his knees, completely spent.

He listens close to the other sounds around the house. It seemed the rest of the clan were crowding Edward and his spawn.

Jake doesn't have the energy to reach out to his pack just yet.

...

'

'

'

...

The heart monitor beeps ominously.

His head snaps up and he meets the confused gaze of the doctor. Carlisle rushes over to Bella.

The machine beeps louder and louder. Panicking, Jake rises to his feet and next to Carlisle.

"Ugh…!" Bella groans. A trickle of blood leaks from the corner of her mouth. Jake glances at the doctor.

Carlisle pushes both hands through his blonde hair and cries out in frustration, "No, no, no…" he whispers.

"What. Is. It?" Jake grinds out.

The doctor shakes his head, "She's rejecting the venom."

As if saying it aloud opens the floodgates, all hell breaks loose.

Bella's wounds split and venom leaks from each one. Jake braces a hand over his mouth and watches as the doctor does nothing but stare at Bella's dying form in horror.

Edward and Rosalie rush into the room. Blondie has the baby clutched in her arms. "What's going on?" she asks with a frantic edge to her voice.

"Carlisle, her heart? It's started and the venom… she's bleeding venom. What?" Edward stutters over his questions.

The doctor shakes his head, "I… I don't know…"

There's a blur and then Alice is in the room.

Edward screeches and falls to his knees rocking back and forth.

Alice blinks at Carlisle, "I've seen it already. She's not going to make it."

Her heartbeat begins to fade.

Jake starts towards Bella's form.

Before he can reach her, Edward stands from his crouch. In the blink of an eye he grabs at Rosalie, rips the baby from her arms and flees the room.

"Edward no!" Alice screeches, but it's too late; the squeal of tyres is the only thing he leaves behind. Rosalie cries out and rushes out after him.

Jake makes to leave, to try and go after them, to _fucking kill him._

He's stopped by a hand on his arm.

Carlisle drags him back to the table, "You can save her Jacob!"

Jake feels the anger turning in his stomach; his eyes darken as he pushes off Carlisle's hand. "How?! How do you think I can save her?! What do you want me to do?!" he roars.

The doctor loses all composure and shoves Jacob back a couple steps. "Mark her, goddammit! Tie her life to yours! There's a chance she'll survive if she feeds off of your life Jacob! Mark her!"

_Mark her._

The man is reeling from the suggestion but the wolf takes control. The wolf never stopped recognising her as theirs.

Under the circumstances, the man rejects the idea. He doesn't want to do this without her consent. Not whilst she's married to the leech, she's chosen her life. He has no right to take her choice away from her. And yet even as those thoughts enter his mind, the Spirit Warrior in him overturns them.

Jake can feel his eyes change to glowing fluorescent eyes and his teeth elongating. He stalks the tables she's lay on. Her whole form reeks, from the mutant vampire baby she's carried inside of her to her husband's venom that's leaking from her wounds.

The wolf doesn't care.

He shoves Alice aside but the tiny vampire is resilient. She hops up again and nods at Carlisle, "It's going to work."

Alice's word is the only encouragement the man needs. He was going to save her. He bites down at her juncture, right over the mark her husband left.

His eyes roll back as the warmth of her blood coats his tongue. He can't help but swallow, the taste doesn't even register.

There's only pleasure.

The pleasure in feelings himself become one with her.

His power becomes hers and her weakness becomes his.

She feeds from his strength. He can feel his body getting weaker and weaker.

Faintly Carlisle encourages him along with Alice.

The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is those big brown eyes staring right at him from where his head is resting against her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know if I should continue or not, I'm really … ugh… about this story. I feel like it's not my best work. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Hugs, Chand x**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank You so much for your amazing response to the last chapter. You guys blew me away!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this one, it has taken me a while to write as I couldn't decide on when I wanted Bella to wake up. Hope I've pulled it off well. Enjoy. _**

* * *

><p><em>Jake bolts upright and blinks rapidly, trying to bring his surroundings into focus. He's sweating buckets and his heart is racing but instinct tells him to relax; he's home. He takes a deep breath and exhales through his mouth.<em>

_He squints and then flops back on the comfy couch and stares up at that familiar crack on the ceiling. He _is _home. Back at Billy's place- only it feels so much more than just Billy's house._

_Jake frowns. Then he hears it._

_His eyes begin to water as his other senses pick up on what 'home' used to be like. _

_He can hear her soft humming, smell her oatmeal raisin cookies, he feels warm and so overcome with emotion. _

_Scrambling from the couch he rushes into the kitchen and there she is._

_Sarah Black._

_With her silky black hair tied up in a ponytail and her favourite blue apron around her waist, she's here. Humming and swaying her hips to her own beat while she dances around the kitchen and pops out hot cookies onto a cooling rack._

_Jake sobs, "Mom?" He's afraid after all these years she won't recognise him._

_She pauses and then turns over her shoulder._

_He blinks, she looks a little different. But maybe that's just because it's been years since he's seen her._

"_Mom," he says again. She shoots him a blinding smile and places down the baking tray. She opens her arms to him and he doesn't hesitate. _

_Jake throws himself forwards into his mother's embrace and holds her tight. An amused smile breaks out on his face and he grins through his tears as he remembers the last time he hugged her. He was 10 years old and barely up to her shoulder. Jake bends until his cheek rests against hers. "I've missed you so much…" he mumbles._

_She pulls back from their embrace and lifts one hand to cup his left cheek, "And I you, my son."_

_They stare at one another; Jake can't quite believe that this is real._

_As if reading that thought she once again gives him that all-knowing 'mom' smile. She takes his hand and leads him towards the table they'd shared many meals at with their family. "This isn't real is it?" Jake asks._

_Sarah smiles sadly, "In some ways it is and in others it isn't. You've left the real world behind for a little while."_

_Jacob frowns, "So dad, Becca and Rach can't see you?"_

"_They can't, no."_

_He sighs heavily, he has to ask. "Mom, am I dead?"_

_She shakes her head again, "Of course not." Jake is even more confused than before._

"_Then how am I able to see you?"_

_Sarah reaches over and takes one of his hands in her dainty ones. She glances down and then back up. Jake waits patiently for her to explain this to him. She sighs, "Very few people are lucky enough to find their soulmate, Jacob. "_

_He nods, though he's not sure where his mom is going with this explanation. "Imprinting is rare, mom. But what does that have to do with how I can see you, how we're here in this world?" And then he realises what he's just mentioned 'imprinting.'_

_His eyes widen but Sarah just chuckles, "Relax son, I know about the Spirit Warriors."_

"_Oh," Jake says and then waits for her to continue._

"_But you're right. Imprinting is rare. However I was talking more about regular people and not the supernatural." Her smile fades. "Right now we're stuck in the spirit realm."_

_She glances up. Jake meets her gaze earnestly. "Your father is my soulmate, Jacob. I can't pass to the other side successfully until he is by my side." She frees one hand and glances around the room. "For over the past six years I've rested in the realm and will continue to until we are reunited and can pass together."_

_Jake squeezes his mother's hand, trying to ease the pain that's almost palpable from her expression. She waves a dismissive hand in front of her face and blinks back tears. She fixes Jake with a brave stare. "I know you know who your soulmate is."_

"_Bella…" he breathes her name like a prayer._

_A beautiful smile lights up Sarah's face. "Yes. I knew it from when you were young children. And now your souls are connected through your mark that she bears on her skin."_

_Jake frowns, "I agree she is my soulmate. But that doesn't explain why I am here." If he's not dead, they shouldn't be in the realm, unless…_

_He gasps in horror, "Is she-? I mean, did she-?"_

_Sarah shakes her head, "Bella did not die, Jacob. You saved, you always save her." She stands from the table and leads him outside by the hand. "As a Spirit Warrior, you are able to enter the spirit realm at desperate times."_

_They step out onto the back porch. Flower pots spilling over with beautiful plants in every colour fill up most of the space. Sarah links an arm through her son's and stares up at the cloudy sky._

"_You and your mate needed a safe place to heal and rest. Your Spirit Warrior led the both of you here."_

_Jake stares down at his mother with wide eyes, "Bella's here?"_

_She tips her chin to the left where their backyard ends and Second Beach begins. He follows her direction and can make out a huddled figure sat in the sand._

_Hunched over, knees to her chest and head tucked; Bella sits there staring out at the ocean with her back to them._

"_Bells…" he breathes. _

_Almost as if she heard him, she turns over her shoulder and stares at him with those chocolate brown eyes. He gasps in relief, their colour- she's not a vampire. He saved her. _

_She turns away from him and his body jerks in her direction, wanting to feel her eyes on him again. The only thing stopping him from moving is the soft hand grasping his arm. When he turns towards his mother, she shakes her head._

"_Bella has been having a difficult time coming to terms with your bond, Jacob. You know this isn't what she planned for herself. It has all fallen apart. Right now, she needs her best friend; her Jake."_

_Jake nods in understanding; she'd never given her consent to be marked. He'd saved her life yes, but it came with a price. She was essentially tied to another monster, living a life she'd never chosen. _

"_Don't." Sarah interrupts his thoughts. He nods once. "Come inside Jacob; let's leave her with her thoughts."_

_Reluctantly Jake follows his mother inside and into the living room. She gestures to the couch. "It's time for you to go back to the real world now Jake. Bella has been going back over the last two days. She needs you now more than ever."_

_Jake sits heavily on the couch and shakes his head, "How do I get back, mom?"_

_She sits in the armchair across from him. "Fall asleep Jake and you'll find your way back. It's time. Do me proud, honey. Save your girl… and her baby." She makes her way over to him and kisses his forehead. _

_They hug one last time and then Sarah stands, tears shimmer in her eyes. She sniffles and wipes under her eyes, "I'll be watching Jake. I love you."_

"_I Love you too, mom." He hugs her again and then she steps back._

"_I've… gotta go take care of the kitchen, I've left it in a mess."_

_He swallows past the lump in his throat and watches her leave the room. Sighing, he lays back on the couch. _

_Jake didn't know what was awaiting him in the real world but he felt ready. Slowly his eyes drift shut. He wants to get up and confront Bella on the beach but his mind and body close down._

'

'

'

The cottage is silent. Jake doesn't even snore in his coma state.

When Bella awoke three days ago they'd been moved here. Esme had built a little cottage a mile away from the Cullen mansion. It was supposed to have been hers and Edward's after her change into a vampire.

It was perfect, quaint but with modern furnishings. Overall it was comfortable.

Bella is sat upstairs in the main bedroom. She sinks deeper into the huge armchair by the bed. She is so cold.

Even dressed in flannel pyjamas and swaddled in several blankets, she shivers. She bites down on her lip hard and tries not to cry. The past three days have been nothing but tears and arguments.

Her only reprieve has been her other-worldly visit with Jacob's mother; Sarah. Bella sniffles; there was no way she could stay there forever.

A soft knock on the door startles her; she glances over at the door, "Come in," she whispers. It's Rosalie.

She closes the door behind her softly and pulls up the matching armchair next to Bella's. She clears her throat, "Alice's vision disappeared, Bella. She thinks he's going to wake up soon."

"I know." Bella winces at the sound of her own voice. She clears her throat, "He was awake earlier when we were with Sarah."

Rosalie stares earnestly at her sister in law. "What is that like? Visiting Sarah?"

The tiniest smile graces Bella's lips. "There's something about La Push, about Sarah that just feels like home. She was good to me when I was a girl. I'm so glad-"

Bella chokes on the rest of that sentence.

What can she say?

That she's glad her and Jacob's souls are now connected through his mark on her? That she's glad she found out Edward's true nature, glad her body rejected the venom?

She won't let herself say those things out loud. She _can't. _Not until her baby is back with her. She closes her eyes against the pain and the sting of oncoming tears. She remembers the brief moment she got to hold him, when everything had seemed so clear and she'd thought they were a perfect family.

Another knock sounds and then Alice strides in looking tense. "It's not Jacob, Bella. Leah and Seth are on their way with Billy and they refuse to be sent away this time."

Visitors had respected Bella's wishes to be left alone but now she knows she can't keep Billy from his son any longer.

"It's okay Alice, let them come." Bella ignores the sisters as they converse in hurried whispers. Rosalie frowns and turns to Bella. She places a tentative hand on Bella's forearm. Bella can't help but flinch at the temperature. Rose ignores her.

"They're downstairs, do you want us to stay or wait down there whilst they come up?" she asks.

Bella squares her shoulders, "Wait downstairs, Rose."

The sisters disappear from the room. Bella knows she only has seconds. She lowers her feet to the ground and tries to sit up straighter.

Leah is the first to enter. Seth must be helping Billy upstairs with his chair. The she-wolf's gaze darts around the room. Her face is unreadable. Bella holds her breath. Briefly Leah kneels beside her Alpha and touches her forehead to her Alpha's.

Bella waits as Leah slowly rises from Jake's side. Her eyes lock with the Leah's and it should feel awkward. Beforehand Leah seemed to hate her guts. But instead Leah's face crumbles as she begins to cry.

They rush towards one another and meet at the foot of the bed. Leah envelopes Bella in her arms and both girls sink to the floor. Bella barely registers Billy and Seth making their way inside and over to Jake.

Being in the arms of Jake's pack member is a reprieve she never knew existed. It's as if her burdens and troubles have been… not lifted but shared. Leah's shoulders shake with sobs and she whispers apologies for her previous behaviour over and over.

Bella says nothing, she simply relishes in being surrounded by that supernatural heat she hadn't realised she'd been craving until now. It's not long before a masculine set of arms engulfs both girls. Seth hugs Leah and Bella to his chest as he rests on his knees beside them. Bella relaxes completely for the first time since she awoke.

If she was feeling this safe and secure with his pack members then Jake's presence was bound to have even more of an effect on her.

And all of a sudden her mind is made up. The past three days she'd been fretting over all that needed to be done to get her son back. Her mind had been a jumble of grief, hurt, anger and confusion. But being in their company was bringing things back into perspective.

Jake was the key, he'd always been her saviour and he would continue to be; she just needed him better.

She needed him to wake up.

Billy asks Leah and Seth out of the room. Seth helps both girls to their feet and then walks his sister out with an arm over her shoulders.

Bella turns to where Billy is sat calmly by his son's side. "Bella." Just her name in his age-old soothing voice is enough. Bella throws herself at his feet and places her head on his knees as she sobs uncontrollably.

He places a hand on her head and shushes her with quiet words spoken in his mother-tongue. She doesn't know what they mean but they soothe her anyway. Bella is ready to talk.

Silently they make their way towards the far window. Bella sits on the window seat and Billy wheels himself beside her. He takes her left hand in both of his and squeezes gently.

Bella speaks first. "We've been meeting with Sarah."

The briefest glint of anguish flickers in his eyes before he composes himself. He clears his throat as his expression becomes sad, "In the spirit realm?" Bella nods. "She's waiting for me…" it rushes out of him on a breath.

Bella lets him have a moment to deal with that information. "Is the Tribe angry with Jake and me?"

Billy sighs, "It's… a difficult situation that we're dealing with here Bella. Of course there has been some upset and outrage, but ultimately Jake's act saved a human life- we cannot begrudge that."

She nods in understanding. "I've spoken with Carlisle before we came here to the cottage." He gazes deeply into her eyes, "I truly am sorry for your loss. As the true Alpha's mate you have the Tribe's full dedication. Bella we will do whatever we can to contribute to finding your son. Carlisle told us of his characteristics, he's not venomous, is not harmful to humans if taught proper human behaviours. There's another case of a hybrid-"

Bella's head snaps up and she gasps in shock. "There are others like my son?!"

He nods.

"W-where? Has Carlisle been in contact? Can they help?!"

"Bella I am unsure if they have been in contact with him. But they know some about him. His mother was impregnated by a vampire whilst she was still human. The foetus grew a considerable amount in two short months until he bit his way out of his mother. She would not have survived the delivery; she had to be turned immediately."

"As the Cullen's had planned for me…" Bella whispers.

Billy nods, "Yes."

She frowns, "Then why didn't it work?" Why was her child now so out of reach?

Billy meets her gaze and waits until he has her full attention. "Carlisle's theory states that as you've already been exposed to venom, when you got that scar." He points to James' mark. "Your body built up certain… antibodies to fight the venom. Once exposed to it again your body rejected it and it bled out through your wounds. As it stood, your human form was too weak to heal anyway. If not for your mark you would be dead."

Bella nods, "I know." She shakes her head and then glances over to Jake, "I need him awake Billy. I need to know what to do next. Alice's visions were blocked by my child; she could never clearly see him. Now that Edward is with him, she can't see him either. I don't know where to start looking for them."

Billy leans in and takes Bella's other hand. "Just focus on getting yourself better, Isabella. If you are not fully yourself you will be no use in finding your child. As I said before you have backing from the Tribe and Sam's Pack. We give you our word."

"Thank you," Bella says sincerely and leans forward to hug Billy.

He clears his throat as they break apart, "In the spirit realm, did you talk to Jacob?"

She shakes her head, "No. He wasn't awake. And when he did wake up we were apart, he was with Sarah."

Billy nods, "I see." He asks about his wife and Bella divulges all she can remember.

All of a sudden the door bursts open and a stricken Alice strides in. Her face is ashen, Bella's heart drops to her stomach. She stands from the window seat and makes her way over to the vampire stood frozen in the doorway.

"Alice! Alice what is it?"

Bella grabs her shoulders and tries to shake her but it's no use.

In the next instant Carlisle appears. He places an arm over his daughter's shoulders and helps her down as she falls to her knees. Billy appears next to Bella as she drops to the floor too.

She implores Carlisle with her eyes desperately. He gazes compassionately at his daughter in law as he breaks the news to her.

"Alice was watching Aro's future and it just disappeared. We're afraid Edward has taken your son to the Volturi."

Bella's gasp gets stuck in her throat as she panics. She struggles to breathe, can barely hear Billy's questions being shouted at Carlisle. But there's one sound that brings her back.

"Motherfucker!" Jake yells. Each of them turns around to see him standing, fully healed and seething. His hands are clenched by his sides; his frame seems to have grown. His eyes are in slits and his jaws clenched.

He stalks forwards in a deadly way, each step too calm and too measured.

Alice pulls Bella to her feet and behind her tiny form. Bella watches with wide eyes as Seth and Leah hurry into the room. Leah grabs Billy, chair and all and takes him from the room. He doesn't protest, knowing several lives may be at stake.

Jake prowls towards Alice, she's trying to reason with him but it doesn't work. Seth intercepts his Alpha but Jake throws him aside with the flick of a wrist. Carlisle tries next. Slowly Alice begins to back them out of the room. Bella's heart lurches, she doesn't want to leave, he won't hurt her. But she doesn't struggle or make noise. Somehow she knows that will only provoke him.

Carlisle tries to back Jake off but again he is thrown aside.

Bella watches as Jake stops. Her and Alice are almost out the door.

His gaze flickers up and locks on hers. Her whole body jerks forwards to his only to crash into Alice's back.

And then he pounces. He rips Alice away from Bella and gathers his mate up in his arms.

Bella cannot react. She stays frozen in the arms of her saviour as Jake roars that one word that sets her heart alight.

"_Mine!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thank you so much for reading this. I'm desperate to know what you thought. Please review! Hugs, Chand x_**


End file.
